Minion
Minion is a common contestant in the Twisted Metal series, excluding Small Brawl and Head-On. Twisted Metal MINION No info available. ? ? ? No info available. Special Weapon: ? ? ? Minion has access to all specials in the game. No other info available. Special Weapon Power: ? ? ? Speed: ? ? ? Handling: ? ? ? Armor: ? ? ? The final boss at the Rooftop stage. Not playable. Twisted Metal 2 The following are shown from when you view Minion's info. MINION You found me. I don't know how but now you and I are linked... We are one... on a mission to find the man who took our life. Our power, together, we shall bring down Calyspo. Handling Intermediate Armor: 5 Special Weapon: 5 Speed: 4 Made a return from the last game to be the sub-boss (instead of the final boss) of the Twisted Metal tournament. He now resides as the Amazon boss after defeating all of the enemies there. If played on the easiest difficulty, the game will end upon defeating Minion. Twisted Metal 3 The following are shown from the Twisted Metal 3 manual. Car name/Type: Minion / Tank Driver Name: Minion Driver info: Male, age unknown, born in Hell Minion is a demon Calyspo enslaved for release just when you thought you were invincible. When you clear the London level, Minion comes out to play with his arsenal of toys. Consider yourself warned; Minion is one bad-ass evildoer who can move extremely quick and will crumple your vehicle in seconds if you don't evade his giant tank. The following are shown from when you view Minion's info. MINION I may be nightmare material, but I dress a hulluva better than every other slouch in this tournament. My tank will flatten your sorry ass if you irk me, so stay outta my way! But if you can beat me, you can help me hunt Calyspo Handling: Average Armor: 5 Special Weapon: 5 Speed: 4 Minion drives the same vehicle from Twisted Metal 1 & 2, but this time, it is now green instead of dark blue, and he has the same special from the last games, and it is called Quad-Missiles in this game. (according to a Walkthrough of Twisted Metal 3) He is the boss of London after destroying the five enemies there. Unlockable via cheat code. Twisted Metal 4 Returns as a boss of Minion's Maze. Minion's special is the same as usual, except it is called Serpent. It is no longer the same vehicle as the one from Twisted Metal 3. Unlockable once you beat the game once (along with the other arenas and boss characters) Twisted Metal Black A large truck that has a shield protector that can be shut down when the four switches on the front, left, right and back sides are destroyed. Minion's special is a flamethrower at close range and a homing fireball at large range. Minion is the sub-boss at Minion's Stadium, that is also an unlockable arena. Fortunately, Minion is playable, but not without beating the game with every character first, and he is reduced to 'normal' size so he can be used in combat. Suprisingly, he is usable online (with the Twisted Metal Black Online game) Twisted Metal Lost It is unknown why Minion does not make an apperance in Lost. Twisted Metal PS3 TO BE ANNOUNCED